Running Lion
Running Lion '(ランニングライオン ''Ran'ning Uraion) was a small dark guild in a town called East Crest. It was led by Abraham Froth, along with Mariah Carban until she disappeared, and was disbanded in X787. However, after five years the guild was rebuilt and reformed by a former member and now current Guild Master Adonis Cesaire. When it was a dark guild, it's main purpose was to drag the darkness out of those in the light. Originally, Abraham planned to make a name for himself and Mariah in the magic world but their dream was postponed after she suddenly had gone missing. Abraham knew she would not voluntarily leave him because of their long past together so he began to suspect she was kidnapped. In actuality, She had been brought to the Realm of Shine due to her extreme magical prowess in the art of Light Magic. The Princess of Light, Amanda Ura, was in dire need of someone who had mastered Light Magic in order to save the Realm of Shine from the King of the Realm of Dusk. Mariah was free to leave at anytime, but if the Realm of Shine was defeated and conquered by Hades' son, Zagreus, she along with every other Light Magic user would lose their magic power indefinitely. She still has yet to resurface to Earth Land. Many years later after Running Lion's defeat, Adonis Cesaire resurfaced after four or five years after fulfilling his desire to free his mind of darkness. He along with Aidan Coilean reformed the guild to prepare for an unknown evil with power far beyond anything they've ever seen before. After he resurfaces and returns to the guild hall, Adonis wants to reunite with Gia. He asks Aidan to send out a lacrima message but he forgets to put "from Adonis" after it causing Gia to suspect a dark mage revived it. Angered, Gia returns to East Crest with intentions to destroy the guild and encounters Aidan inside. Aidan welcomes her but is caught off-guard when she attacks him. Gia transforms using her Take Over and begins to overwhelm him in a battle. Before she can use Soul Extinctor, Adonis arrives and ends the battle. He then explains that it was he who had called her here which causes her to rapidly apologize to Aidan. Riki and Maka heal him as Gia and Adonis converse. He asks her to rejoin the guild to assist him but she adamantly refuses. She explains to him that Running Lion was a dark place and should no longer exist. She also tells him Abraham had made a huge mistake which had caused this guild to become evil in the first place, however she had already forgiven him. Still bent on finding Mariah, Gia tells Adonis she cannot stay long. Adonis wanted to spend a little longer with her so he insisted she stay the night. In the middle of the night, Gia goes to the balcony of her old room. Adonis sees her from his room and hops over to her balcony side, surprising her. Gia tells him that she is happy he had fulfilled his self-promise and that he is finally back. Adonis tells her he wishes she could stay and be with him like when they were kids. He then accidentally reveals his feelings for her which makes her blush. The long time friends are stunned and stand in silence until Adonis moves himself closer to her and the two share a kiss. The next morning, Adonis awakes to find she is gone. He begins to believe she was kidnapped but he finds a note on her pillow saying she had gone on a "secret mission" alone. She had also stated her need for his sword, causing him to mope over the loss of his sword. He then realizes she would eventually return to him which subtly confirmed her feelings for him as well. Under the command of Adonis Cesaire, he does not tolerate any use of Black Arts or using magic for evil purposes and will go as far as destroying and or excommunicating any Mages within his guild who attempt to do either of the two. Location Running Lion has received several improvements over the years. Before it was founded and remodeled, it was a church monastery. After Mariah's disappearance, Abraham no longer did any handiwork to create the guild. He simply used magic to finish it as he didn't see the fun in finishing it by himself. The guild has several living quarters that are more than enough for the two dozen members. Members {| width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" |- |style="background:#A93636; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Name |style="background:#A93636; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Rank |style="background:#A93636; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Magic |style="background:#A93636; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Team |style="background:#A93636; padding:2px 2px 2px 2px; font-weight:bold; color:white"|Status |- | style="text-align:center;"|Abraham Froth | style="text-align:center;"|1st Guild Master | style="text-align:center;" | Fire Magic Black Arts | style="text-align:center;" |The Angel and The Heathen (Disbanded) | style="text-align:center;background-color:#ED2F2F;"|'''Defected |- | style="text-align:center;"|Adonis Cesaire | style="text-align:center;"|2nd Guild Master | style="text-align:center;" |Heavenly Body Magic Darkness Magic | style="text-align:center;" |Duo of Darkness (Disbanded) | style="text-align:center;background-color:#55E165;"|'Active' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Gia Alabaster | style="text-align:center;"|S-Class Mage | style="text-align:center;" | Take Over (Summoning Soul) Darkness Magic Heavenly Body Magic | style="text-align:center;" |Duo of Darkness (Disbanded) | style="text-align:center;background-color:#83BAF9;"|'Former' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Mariah Carban | style="text-align:center;"|S-Class Mage | style="text-align:center;" |Light Magic | style="text-align:center;" |The Angel and The Heathen (Disbanded) | style="text-align:center;background-color:#83BAF9;"|'Former' |- | style="text-align:center;"|Aidan Coilean | style="text-align:center;"|Mage | style="text-align:center;" |Fire Magic | style="text-align:center;" |N/A | style="text-align:center;background-color:#55E165;"|'Active' Category:Legal Guilds